Dagger of the Mind
by littlemissstu
Summary: When a ghost from JJ's past visits her while she works on a case, will she be safe? Includes the Sherlock Holmes from the Elementary show.


Nobody believes the slut who cries wolf.

At least, that's what she tells herself. That's also the only reason that asshole has his job still. She felt like vomiting every time he walked by and winked at her, felt like passing out every time their arms brushed past each other. Even if it was only for that one week. They used to flirt, be each other's office squeeze, until he took it too far on his last day and she rejected him.

That was probably the biggest mistake of her life.

All that mattered at the moment, though, was that big and intimidating stack of cases waiting to be filed. She slaved over the relentless folders and was losing the battle with the clock. With a new case in New York keeping the team away she could finally have peace. Away from all of the questions, the worried glances from Garcia and the murderous glances from Reid and Morgan that she knew was directed at him and not her, but made her uneasy anyway. They had both already taken an oath to kill him if she ever tells them who he is, but she didn't want to risk them losing their jobs.

The phone rang suddenly, scaring her out of her wits and making her jump a foot in the air. Once she recovered she answered her phone and tried to compose her voice unsuccessfully. The worried voice of Derek Morgan rang in her ear after her shaky "Hello?"

"JJ? What happened?" he asked. She could tell all of his muscles had just tensed, his heart had sped, and he had just gripped the phone with the strength of 5 men by those few words. One of the advantages of knowing someone for 7 years. The good thing was that she also knew how to calm him down, and she took a deep breath and put on the voice she used to calm down emotional families of victims.

"Everything's fine, Morgan. What can I do for you?" she asked.

"Hotch wants you out here," he said, still suspicious, "Can you get a flight?"

"Yeah, right away," she told him and hung up. She didn't feel like listening to his advisory words for the millionth time about staying safe and watching her back. She gathered her things and silently thanked God for Morgan for saving her from this paperwork before practically sprinting for the door, griping her pepper spray. She called Will to inform him where she was going and drove to the airport.

She walked into the police station reluctantly, with the reaction she feared. Garcia ran up to her and gave her an enormous hug, claiming she had "no idea she was coming." Yeah. Right.

She shook hands with the Police Chief and asked where she could get to work. She was grateful to be led away from the usual looks her team gave her and began going over the case files with Emily. Emily was the only one who didn't seem to want to cry or hit something every time she saw her, and never brought up the subject when they were together. She felt almost like her old self around her. Almost.

Once the filing was done she set off to the Chief's office, holding the critical case file with the intention of explaining it to him. She walked into his office and found a man that she had never seen seated in front of his desk and having what sounded like a very serious conversation. She stopped outside the door as their conversation ceased.

"I can come back," she offered. The Chief shook his head and gestured for her to come in.

"No, please," he said, "Come in, Ms. Jareau,"

The new man stood as she entered and outstretched his hand, "Sherlock Holmes,"

"Jennifer Jareau," she said as she took it. She couldn't help but notice how attractive he was, a fact that gave her great pleasure. For once she saw a man without feeling unsafe and insecure, and could recognize his attractiveness. They had all started to look the same until now.

Holmes had a mini heart attack when he saw this woman poke her head through the door. She looked just like his ex-girlfriend at Scotland Yard. When she opened her mouth he fully expected a British accent smooth as silk to come through her lips. That sickening voice that had haunted him for years. Although she wasn't British, her voice was still silkier than anything he could've imagined. He then noticed major differences between the two, like how JJ's hair was longer and straight and her lips were full and plump instead of thin and dry. She had curves too, and a very pretty complexion. She was confident and sexy, a fact that rang in her voice with every word she spoke. Joan had often asked him if he saw women "that way," and he had to admit that up until now he hadn't. But this woman was different; she made him feel something he hadn't felt in a long, long time. For once he was just Sherlock the man instead of Sherlock the emotionless workaholic ex-drug lord.

JJ didn't stay long, handing in her folder and promising to go over it tomorrow. She could feel Holmes' stare on her frequently and it scared her. The last time someone looked at her like that…

Still, she got the vibe that his intentions were good. She felt like he was staring at her in not only attraction but also almost…fascination. Curiosity, perhaps. She eventually left to find her team with mixed emotions; she would prefer his harmless looks to the solemn looks of her vengeful team. Morgan caught up with her in the commons of the station, just as everyone was going home. They filled the silence between them with meaningless conversation before she saw a sight that stopped her heart.

The man of her nightmares, the devil in disguise walked hurriedly by them, wearing a detective's suit. JJ squeezed the strap of her bag so tight that her knuckles turned white and she clenched her teeth. She felt sick, and Morgan noticed.

"JJ, what's wrong?" he mumbled. JJ shook her head and Morgan understood. He grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her to face him, "Which one is he?" he asked through gritted teeth. JJ took another deep breath and loosened her grip from her strap with a tremendous effort. She unclenched her teeth and smiled.

"I was just remembering, Morgan. I'm okay," she said, avoiding his question. It was Morgan's turn to shake his head.

"You're a good liar, JJ, but you can't fool me." Morgan said and JJ said nothing.

She bid him goodnight and went back to her hotel, not sleeping a wink until the morning came. Her fear and anxiety finally began to ebb before she got to work, only to be fired up again when the same man was talking to Hotch. JJ tried to walk by unnoticed but Hotch called her over anyway.

"JJ, come here, there's someone I want you to meet," Hotch said. JJ's heart pounded and she stared at Hotch on her way over, attempting to communicate without words.

_Please don't Hotch. It's him, he's the rapist! It was him! _She screamed in her mind. Hotch looked at her strangely but introduced her nevertheless.

"This is Agent Jareau." He said, gesturing to JJ and then to the man, who held out his hand, "JJ, this is Agent Troy."

JJ shook his hand as steadily as she could. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he terrifies her.

"Agent Troy is the detective in charge of the case," Hotch said, still eyeing JJ suspiciously. JJ's heart dropped but she smiled through it.

"Is that so?" she asked, "I look forward to working with you,"

"And I you," he said and winked behind Hotch's back. _I bet you do,_ JJ thought menacingly.

"JJ, can I talk to you for a second?" Hotch asked. JJ was led away happily, but also nervous. She should confess to Hotch, but she couldn't. Not yet.

Hotch scrutinized JJ for a minute before speaking, "What was that about?" he asked. Hotch had the feeling that he knew, but he couldn't do anything about it. Not without evidence. The thought killed him; if this really was the man who raped JJ than he was putting her through hell. But he had to work with this man, otherwise they would be taken off the case and more people would die.

"Nothing, sir, just feeling tired." JJ answered and Hotch's heart sank. He didn't push it, however, and vowed in his mind to keep an eye on him. He attempted to leave before JJ stopped him.

"Hotch, don't tell the others," she said, taking Hotch aback. Was she actually confessing? "I don't want them to think that my being tired could compromise my ability to help with this case," she continued. Hotch understood the cover-up; she knew he knew. He nodded and squeezed her shoulder before attending to his other duties.

JJ knew she was being stupid, but she couldn't say the words out loud. She didn't want to believe it's real, and admitting it would confirm what had happened. She took a deep breath and stood up before a familiar British accent rang out behind her.

"Something wrong?" he asked. JJ turned and smiled at Holmes, shaking her head.

"No, just lost in thought," she said. He nodded.

"I do that as well. Sometimes one must get lost to get organized," he said and smiled. God he was handsome. Charming, too. She chuckled and he walked up toward her, amused.

"So, I was thinking I could buy you a drink. It's not your first time in New York, is it?"

JJ laughed and shook her head, taking him up on his offer and gathering her things. He held out his arm and she took it, letting him walk her out of the station and telling him stories of the last time she was here. She was relieved to see that everyone had packed up for the night.

JJ had the best time she's had in a while. Holmes was just as charming in the normal world as the professional one. He didn't drink, which he claimed was because of his religion but JJ could recognize the lie too well. She figured he had gotten into drugs and wasn't allowed to drink, and when she voiced this to him he denied it with a wink. She knew he didn't want this getting around, and she promised to keep quiet. He guessed what had happened to her as well, and only revealed it to her with her prompting. She felt at ease now that someone knew.

He drove her back to her hotel and she was happy when he didn't try anything. She wasn't sure if she was ready for that yet. She kissed him on the cheek and got out of the car, gripping her pepper spray firmly all the way up to the front door. Holmes stayed parked outside until she went inside before driving off. JJ fell asleep almost instantly once she reached her bed and for once had good dreams.

Agent Troy couldn't help but feel jealous when he saw JJ walk out with that British bastard. _His_ JJ! Who did he think he was? What kind of man gets drinks with another man's girl? He would get JJ back; they would be happy again. He saw how she smiled at him and knew she must still love him. Why else would she be so nervous every time she saw him? She walked by at that moment, that ass of hers looking better than ever. She wore a pair of tight jeans today. Was she teasing him? She walked by quickly and didn't look at him. _Oh, playing hard to get, I see. Don't worry; I'll give you what you want, baby._

He caught up with her in her office, shutting the door. She jumped and turned, making those gorgeous boobs of hers bounce. Troy could feel his member getting excited as he took her in, how nervous she was and how beautiful she looked. He backed her into a corner and put his hands on either side of her head.

"I missed you, baby," he said as he caressed her cheek. JJ slapped his hand away and he grabbed her wrist, pulling her closer to him, "Don't be like that," he murmured.

A small cough uttered behind them. Troy turned and looked into the face of Sherlock Holmes, who, although smiling, looked murderously angry.

"Is there a problem here?" he asked. Troy let go of JJ and stepped away from her before walking up to him and getting in his face.

"Nope, no problem," he spit and strode out of the room. JJ was rubbing her wrist and trying hard not to break down. She bit the inside of her cheek so hard that she could taste blood, and she stood slightly hunched over with violent suppressed sobs when Holmes walked up to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you alright?" he asked. JJ tried to keep her composure but a tear slid down her cheek nevertheless.

"I need a minute," she croaked and ran out of the room. Reid and Morgan watched her sprint for the bathroom and subsequently heard her puke her guts up.

Morgan clenched his fist, "I think I know what this is about."

Reid looked at him, waiting for him to elaborate. Morgan still didn't look at him when he spoke.

"She damn near fainted the other day when we were talking. She saw _him._" Morgan told Reid. Reid went through a series of emotions: shock, sympathy, and finally ending on anger.

"You mean that bastard is _here_?" he asked. Morgan nodded.

"I think he just paid her a visit, too," Morgan told him and nodded to Holmes as he walked out of JJ's office. Morgan and Reid exchanged glances before walking up to him.

"Mr. Holmes," Morgan started, standing right in Holmes' way and crossing his arms, "Why don't we take a walk?"

Holmes seemed incredibly bored as Morgan repeatedly slammed him against the wall, trying to get him to talk.

"I told you, Agent Morgan, I caught the son of a bitch in the middle of trying to rape JJ again." He told him, tired of Morgan's punishment. The words "rape JJ" were hard for him to utter and Reid took Morgan by the shoulder when he heard the anger in his voice. He pulled Morgan aside and Holmes eavesdropped on their conversation.

"He didn't do it, Morgan. He's just as mad about this as we are. I bet he knows the guy who did it." Reid said. It was an understatement to say that Morgan was shocked at Reid words; he was defending the man! After a little more prompting from Reid, Morgan reluctantly gave him a chance to interview Holmes.

"Mr. Holmes, did you know the man who did this to JJ?" Reid asked. Holmes shook his head.

"I don't know him, I just know what he looks like," Holmes said, grateful that they no longer suspected him. His whole career could have been tarnished! He proceeded to tell Reid everything he could remember about the man, with great detail. Reid listened intently and Morgan was no longer suspicious; after his rage had ebbed he could see from Holmes' body language that he was telling the truth, "When I get my hands on this guy…" Holmes let the thought trail, anger coursing through his body.

"You and me both," Morgan said behind Reid. Later, they left Holmes and approached Hotch about it, telling him everything.

"I know," Hotch said, much to their shock, "JJ told me. Indirectly," he added in response to their betrayed looks.

"But right now we have to get back to this case, and we have no evidence." He told them. Morgan and Reid knew he was right, but both sat down next to Holmes and all three barely listened to the case as JJ explained it to them, imagining situations where the guy dies a horrible and painful death.

Morgan, Reid and Holmes stayed up for most of the night with Garcia, attempting to find a man that matched Holmes' description. They managed to shorten the list from 6,000 to 1,000 people by the morning before they all had to go to work. Morgan knew he would have to ask JJ to spill it if this guy was going to come to justice.

"JJ," he started as JJ came up beside him, "I need you to tell me who he was,"

JJ had no trouble understanding his meaning, but she was in no position to answer. She found herself becoming angry. Why was he forcing her to relive it? All she wanted was to forget. She told him this and ran off, more tears blurring her vision. Before she knew it she was outside in an alleyway, leaning against the wall. Holmes was smoking a cigarette and saw her. He ran up to her and took her face in his hands.

"JJ," he murmured, putting his forehead to hers as she broke down. He kissed her cheeks, her nose, her eyelids, mumbling her name between kisses. All that mattered to him was her. She was his air, his food, his shelter. And she needed him.

She was shaking with sobs that broke his heart, and he silenced her with a kiss, and then another. They kissed until she calmed down enough to put her hands on his chest, and he rested his forehead on hers. He held her in his arms, protecting her even when they were alone.

She was his, and he wouldn't let anybody hurt her. This man would pay; he would make sure of it. She shivered in the rain, and he took off his coat and threw it around her shoulders. She cuddled up in it and breathed in his scent, letting herself relax in his arms as he rubbed her back and occasionally kissed her hair. Her sobs subdued after a while, and then they stood in comfortable silence. There was no need to talk; it was as if they had known each other for years instead of just days.

"JJ," he murmured after a while, taking her face in his hands again, "Who is he?"

JJ shook her head and let a few tears drop.

"I will find him, baby. I will find him," Holmes said breathlessly, his voice breaking and tears forming in his own eyes. He kissed her endlessly, repeating his promise to her until they both believed it with all of their hearts. JJ eventually took _his_ face in her hands and forced him to look at her, must to both of their displeasure. She never wanted to stop kissing him, but this had to be said. Before she could even open her mouth, Holmes spoke.

"JJ, you're everything to me. I won't let him get away with this," he stated earnestly, "He will pay for ever laying a hand on the woman that I…" he swallowed and looked away. Why couldn't he say it? It wasn't right, wasn't logical. How could someone fall so deeply and madly in love with someone they only knew for a few days? The fact remained, though, that Holmes loved JJ with everything he had, and he would fight to the death for her.

"The woman that you what, Sherlock?" JJ asked, putting a hand on his cheek. He looked up into her face, and suddenly the words flowed to him.

"The woman that I love," he said clearly. JJ was almost brought back to tears. Love? Impossible. They had only known each other a few days! But the even more impossible thing was that she loved him back, maybe more than he could imagine, maybe more than she loved Will. In response, JJ wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss, their tongues intertwining in all her eagerness. She would show him how much she loved him. She put everything she had into that kiss, and it was received wholeheartedly. When they finally pulled apart, she said something she hadn't said to Will ever since this whole thing started. And it felt _right_.

"I love you, Sherlock." She said, shocked but wholeheartedly believing it. He smiled that gorgeous smile and hugged her, burying his face in her hair and breathing in her scent. She was his, all his. And she loved_ him_.

With his amazing hearing, Holmes heard the footsteps coming before they even got close. He kissed her once more and then stiffened, taking out his cigarette box and offering her one. She looked confused, but he winked and nodded to the door, which handle was turning. She took one and he lit it for her before lighting his own.

Hotch peered his head out the door and located Holmes, "Holmes, we need you in here. There's been another murder." He said solemnly. Holmes nodded and followed him inside with a worried glance at JJ.

"I'll be fine, just going to stay out here for a while longer," she told him. He nodded reluctantly and followed Hotch inside. JJ finished her cigarette and put it out after a while with the full intention of going inside before someone else came outside. She fully expected it to be Holmes, coming out to check on her.

When she looked up, her heart stopped once more. Agent Troy stood before her, lighting a cigarette. He took a few drags and leaned against the door, blocking her escape. He eventually looked at her and gave a small smile that sickened her.

"I've missed you," he said, taking another drag. JJ was rooted to the ground and said nothing. Troy put out the cigarette and began to walk toward her.

"Whose coat is that?" he asked quietly. JJ found her voice at last and spoke.

"Please, just leave me alone," she said shakily.

"Whose coat is that?" he asked again, pausing between each word and eyes flashing. JJ backed up, straight into the wall, and he took her wrist and looked at her hand.

"What's this on your finger?" he almost whispered, referring to her wedding ring. Ironic; she was the charisma of the team and yet she couldn't say a word to this man. Her voice left her as he slid her coat off her shoulders and grabbed her other wrist and pinned her against the wall, stepping on her feet and raising her hands above her head. JJ struggled and tried to move, but he was too strong for her. He held both of her wrists with one hand and explored her body with the other. He ripped off her ring and tossed it aside before unbuttoning her shirt with one hand. JJ began to cry again.

"Please, don't," she said loudly, "Help me!" she screamed. He ripped a piece of cloth off her shirt as she continued to shriek.

"Sherlock! Derek! Spence! Hotch! Garcia! Emily! HELP!" she screeched before he stuffed the cloth in her mouth. She tried yelling through her muzzle but it was no use. He reached down and pulled down her panties and lifted up her skirt. He then kicked her legs apart and spread his own, stepping on her feet again. He kissed her chest and between her breasts before starting to unbutton his pants. JJ let silent tears slide down her cheeks and closed her eyes, waiting for it to be over.

Holmes saw red as he grabbed Troy by the neck and threw him back onto the ground as hard as he could. JJ fell to the ground and removed the gag, coughing and sobbing as Morgan ran up to her and bent down next to her, making sure she was alright. Holmes picked Troy back up by the collar with fire in his eyes and rammed him against the wall, twisting his arm behind his back and crushing his face into the brick wall.

"What are you going to do, kill me?" Troy asked with a nervous laugh, "I didn't do anything to her; you have no evidence!"

"Actually, we do." Morgan's voice rang out behind them. Morgan explained about other women besides JJ who confessed, and when shown a picture knew he was the one. Holmes wasn't listening. He could snap his neck, Morgan wouldn't blame him. He gripped Troy so tight that the circulation in his arm was cutting off. He leaned into his ear and whispered so low that JJ and Morgan wouldn't hear him.

"Mine," he spit venomously and rammed him into the wall once more before turning him over to Morgan, who read him his rights and arrested him. When Morgan was gone, Holmes ran over and kissed JJ with all he had. She led him into the back alleyway where nobody would see and they made love, right there in the rain. JJ could hear Morgan and her team calling for her, and was grateful that the assault and the rain hid the evidence. They kissed when they thought nobody was looking.

But Reid never misses anything.


End file.
